


Not normal, but safe.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, but they both know it, greg takes control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Sherlock needs to forget, to slow down. Greg always helps him out. It may not be normal, but it's safe.





	

“You can't keep doing this Sherlock. _I_ can't keep doing this.”

 

Greg sighs as Sherlock steps forward, making his way inside his flat somehow, pressing himself from head to toe against Greg's body. He feels cold and Greg can't help do anything but wrap his arms around the man, feeling Sherlock sag against him, his curls soft against Greg's cheek.

 

“Greg. Please.”

 

It's always the please that gets him, makes him forget why this isn't a good idea anymore. They've known each other for 4 years and they've been doing this, whatever you call it, for 2.

 

“Sherlock, you need to stop, find someone else who will-”

 

“There's only you. Greg, you promised.”

 

He shivers as Sherlock whispers near his ear, licking the shell and his hands slide down Sherlock's back, grabbing his arse. They both moan and Greg is lost, already giving in, again.

 

“I- I need you Greg, to- to slow it down, _please_.”

 

He wants to believe it, wants to believe Sherlock needs him but they both know it's not true, not really. Sherlock can have anyone he wants but somehow he always comes back to Greg.

 

“I need you Greg.”

 

Sherlock looks at him, eyes pleading, mouth in a pout and he's completely lost now, leaning forward to kiss those plumb lips. His heart breaks as Sherlock's moans, tongue finding Greg's with ease and taking control for a second before he lets go, getting lost in all the sensations that race inside his body, already shutting down his brain.

 

Greg moves, pining Sherlock against the wall, hearing the 'oh' as his head connects against it, eyes wide and full of surrender, lust, want. That look always haunts his dreams but he can't fight it, has to claim Sherlock's mouth again, hands roaming over his too thin frame, making him shiver as he bites down on Sherlock's lower lip, grabbing his curls and pulling it hard.

 

“Strip for me.”

 

Sherlock's eyes go wide, scrambling to take his clothes of but Greg stops him, grabbing his hair harder, making Sherlock's head go backwards, exposing that long, pale neck.

 

“Slowly.”

 

Sherlock moans and Greg takes a breath, willing himself to be calm as Sherlock does what he's told, taking of his shirt and pants, eyes on Greg the entire time. It's like watching a Christmas present unwrap itself and by the time Sherlock is done Greg is half hard, seeing the clear arousal in Sherlock's eyes, his cock already hard.

 

“So needy Sunshine. I can see it all over your face, you can't wait to suck my cock can't you? Need to feel me stretch that dirty mouth of yours, make you choke on it.

 

Sherlock's eyes go dark, his face going a nice pink and Greg steps forward, one hand travelling down Sherlock's chest, stopping to palm his dick, hearing the whimper near his ear as he bits down on Sherlock's shoulder.

 

“Kneel.”

 

Sherlock drops instantly, like a puppet without strings and Greg feels his cock throb at the sight. He fumbles with his pants, Sherlock staring up at him, silently waiting for instructions and it makes Greg see stars again.

 

“Beautiful love. Such a good boy.” He pets Sherlock's hair, seeing the blush intensify on Sherlock's cheeks and he moves his hips, the tip of his cock touching Sherlock's lips as he grabs hold of Sherlock's hair.

 

“You know what I want. Suck me off, make me come down your throat. No touching yourself till I say so.”

 

Sherlock lets out another moan, licks his lips and sets to work, eager to please, to forget about the world except this, Greg's cock in his mouth, feeling it ache as he bobs up and down, going deeper, swallowing around it, feeling his throat burn, eyes stinging with tears as Greg grabs his hair tighter, fucking Sherlock's face with precision and demand. It's just what he needs, handing the control to someone else, someone he trust, knowing Greg will set limits, telling him when it's enough.

 

He moans around Greg's cock, his own erection aching but he digs his nails into Greg's arse instead, not wanting to disobey Greg. He wants to be a good boy, to please him, make him proud so he stays put, letting Greg fuck his face, feeling the pressure build as Greg's cock throbs in his mouth, hearing the growls and moans from above him. It's the most amazing turn on , hearing Greg come undone and he forces himself to open his eyes, to meet Greg's gaze. Greg loves to watch him, something about his lips around Greg's cock, seeing Sherlock on his knees. Their eyes lock and Greg lets out a growl, his movements getting a little faster, less controlled and Sherlock knows he's almost there.

 

“Fuck! Perfect! Fuck! Sherlock!”

 

He almost gags as Greg has his release, seamen dripping down the sides as he tries to swallow most of it, his cock begging for attention as tears run down his face. Greg pulls away slowly, letting go of Sherlock's head, sliding down next to him, eyes wide and unfocused as he reaches out, thumb smearing against his lips.

 

“Perfect Sunshine. You're so good at this.”

 

Greg pushes his thumb between Sherlock's lips, and Sherlock suckles it, tasting some left over drops of semen. He moans, moving his hips up and Greg looks down, clearly seeing the bulge in his pants.

 

“Gorgeous.”

 

Greg growls, pushing Sherlock down on the floor, straddling his hips, pining him down with his body. Sherlock moves underneath him, moaning as his cock finds friction against Greg's groin.

 

“What do you need Sunshine? Tell me.”

 

Another command and Sherlock has to swallow twice, not able to look at Greg. It's always hard, telling him what he wants, more comfortable with following Greg's orders, his wishes.

 

“Look at me.”

 

He hears the edge in Greg's voice and turns his head, meeting Greg's gaze, seeing the care there, the concern. He's safe here, it my not be normal, but it's safe and he takes a breath, forcing himself to speak.

 

“I want your fingers up my arse while you suck me off.”

 

Greg gives a wicked grin and Sherlock blushes again.

 

“That's good love, so good. Telling me what you need, wonderful. Come on Sunshine, lets get you to bed, I plan to take my time with you.”

 

Sherlock feels heat run through his body as Greg pulls him up, leading him to the bedroom. It's not normal by any means, and he knows deep down something has to change, knows it's not good for Greg or himself but just for tonight, one last time, he'll ignore it. Letting Greg take care of him in the only way he'll allow him. It's not normal, but it's safe enough for now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Had this in mind the other day and needed to write it out. A little darker then who I normally write them for sure.


End file.
